Betrayal
by bluerose79
Summary: Pengkhianatan adalah apa yang tak bisa kuampuni. Straight fic / EXO Kai / EXO Sehun / OC


**BETRAYAL**

 **Cast :**

EXO Kai as Kim Jongin

EXO Sehun as Oh Sehun

OC Kim Yoobi

Han Youngwoo from School 2013

Lee Jihoon from School 2013

Lee Yikyung from School 2013

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak kisah. Awalnya kisah nyata, tapi ditengah-tengah bikin kerangka ceritanya ada beberapa drama yang menginspirasi juga. Serial The Outsiders, drama Innocent Man, dan School 2013. Saya juga pinjem beberapa karakter dari drama School 2013 untuk dimasukkan dalam cerita.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Part 1**

Srat!

BRAK!

"Uhuk Uhuk!"

Setelah drum-drum kosong yang sebelumnya tersusun rapi di sisi tembok gang sempit itu runtuh menimpah tubuh tegapnya, Lee Jihoon hanya bisa terbatuk tanpa bisa melawan lebih jauh. Seragam sekolahnya sudah kotor bercampur tanah dan darah milik pemuda itu sendiri. Jihoon sudah babak belur namun Kim Jongin, lawan kelahi Jihoon, tampaknya belum puas.

Jihoon kini sudah pasrah, ia sendirian sedangkan Jongin ditemani tiga 'anak buah'nya. Meskipun ketiga orang itu hanya bertugas menyeretnya ke gang itu dan Jongin melawannya sendirian, namun keberadaan mereka telah menjatuhkan mentalnya sejak awal.

Jongin berjongkok di depan Jihoon. Menatap kasihan pada wajah Jihoon yang hancur, namun selanjutnya bibirnya menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka pengkhianat, tapi kau malah menggunakan Youngwoo."

Jongin mengambil sisa rokoknya yang masih menyala dari tangan 'anak buah'nya. Tanpa perasaan mematikan rokok itu di telapak tangan Jihoon.

"AAAAAARGH!"

"Sakit ya? Mau bagaimana lagi…. Terima saja, itu bayaran karena kau membuat Youngwoo ketakutan kemarin."

"A-ampuni aku Jongin…"

Menyesal. Mengemis. Hanya itu yang bisa Jihoon lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya yang telah berani membuat Jongin geram.

Jihoon sebenarnya adalah 'anak buah' Jongin juga. Mereka tergabung dalam sebuah 'kelompok bermain' yang ditakuti oleh hampir semua orang di sekolah mereka. Urakan dan sering terlibat tawuran dengan siswa sekolah lain. Sebagai 'ketua', kemampuan Jongin diakui oleh anggota kelompoknya. Jihoon juga mengakuinya namun ia yang terkadang diperlakukan seperti pecundang oleh Jongin mencoba mengabaikan fakta itu karena rasa sakit hatinya. Saat ia mendengar ketua baru geng sekolah lawan mereka begitu penasaran dengan kemampuan Jongin ia memutuskan untuk membantunya mendapatkan perhatian Jongin. Mungkin ketua baru yang katanya hebat itu mampu membuat Jongin babak belur.

Dan Youngwoo adalah umpan yang tepat. Youngwoo adalah siswa autis yang begitu 'disayangi' oleh Jongin. Sejak Jongin tertarik dengan keberadaan siswa itu, tak ada lagi yang berani membullynya. Ia begitu melindungi siswa berkebutuhan khusus itu. Saat Jongin tahu salah satu musuhnya mendekati Youngwoo, Jongin langsung naik pitam dan mendatangi musuhnya saat itu juga. Dan betapa kesialan ada di pihak Jihoon, Jongin memang tak pernah terkalahkan. Ia mengamuk dan menghajar ketua geng itu habis-habisan. Ia menang telak dan Jihoon ketahuan berkhianat.

Melihat Youngwoo yang ketakutan sampai pucat, sudah bisa ditebak apa yang selanjutnya akan Jihoon hadapi. Pembalasan.

Untuk itulah ia berada di sini sekarang.

Bukk!

Jongin memukul wajah Jihoon, "Diam kau."

Mata Jihoon berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya semakin merosot. Kesadarannya telah diambang batas minimum. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan.

Jongin bangkit. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum saat matanya menemukan kursi kayu bekas namun masih tampak kokoh di dekat tong sampah. Ini dia. Pengkhianat memang harus dihukum karena pengkhianat menyakiti orang dengan diam-diam. Menusuk orang dari belakang. Membuat seseorang terpuruk dan hancur hingga mati karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Jongin bersumpah tak akan pernah mengampuni pengkhianat. Ia akan menghancurkan pengkhianat sebagaimana ia telah dihancurkan.

Dulu.

Jongin mengambil kursinya. Mengangkatnya setinggi yang ia bisa, "Dan ini bayaran karena kau berani mengkhianatiku!"

Prak!

Jihoon tak sadarkan diri.

Syok. Namun sebelum kesadaran itu hilang, ia tahu dirinya selamat.

"Shit!"

Jongin mengumpat pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Menjatuhkan Jongin dan dirinya sendiri ke tanah hingga kursi yang dilempar Jongin menghantam tembok kosong dan bukannya Jihoon.

Mengabaikan sikunya yang berdarah cukup banyak, Jongin meraih kerah seragam Sehun, "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Menantang balik tatapan tajam Jongin, Sehun menjawab tak kalah tegas, "Menyelamatkan sahammu."

Jawaban singkat itu mampu membuat nafas Jongin menderu, menahan emosinya yang tak bisa ia salurkan. Ia tak akan bisa membantah. Ia melepas cengkeramannya pada kerah Sehun dengan kasar hingga Sehun kembali tersentak ke tanah.

Ini adalah bagian yang paling ia benci dalam hidupnya. Meskipun ia sangat ingin menghabisi pengkhianat-pengkhianat itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tidak bisa mengotori tangannya karena ia, Jongin si berandal sekolah, adalah pewaris tunggal Woosu Group.

Ia harus menjaga 'nama baik'nya untuk kepentingannya kelak. Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau, namun ada batasan-batasan yang tak bisa ia lewati. Ada beberapa tindakan 'gegabah' yang tak boleh ia ambil sekalipun ia akan meledak karena kemarahannya untuk mengamankan posisinya sebagai calon pemegang saham terbesar. Apalagi keputusan apakah ia akan mewarisi aset itu atau tidak terletak pada keputusan pribadi ayahnya sendiri yang sampai detik ini menjadi orang nomor satu yang paling ia musuhi. Setiap kali ia membuat masalah, ayahnya selalu mengancamnya dengan pengalihan pewarisan saham pada kandidat lain yang juga adalah musuh besarnya setelah ayahnya. Tapi Jongin tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi karena ia yakin aset itu memang adalah haknya. Ia akan memastikan harta itu jatuh ke tangannya. Hanya saja, Jongin agak sering lupa diri hingga Sehun harus berkali-kali menghentikan aksi gilanya.

Jongin bangkit. Ia menatap Jihoon yang tak sadarkan diri dengan pandangan tajam. Ia merasa marah sekaligus jijik. Ia meludah di perut Jihoon sebelum melenggang pergi diikuti 'anak-anak'nya.

Sehun menendang udara kosong dengan kesal. Sikunya tak hanya berdarah tapi sepertinya tangannya juga terkilir karena tindakan sok heroiknya barusan. Ia mendesah dan menggeleng kecil.

* * *

Jongin memasuki pekarangan rumah Sehun dan memarkir motornya di sana seperti biasa. Rumah itu tampak sederhana dengan berhiaskan rumput dan tanaman-tanaman hias di bagian halamannya. Jongin dan Sehun memang selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan mengendarai motor masing-masing. Terkadang Sehun menghampiri ke rumah Jongin, tapi lebih sering Jongin yang menghampiri Sehun terlebih dahulu ke rumahnya. Seperti saat ini. Ia merasa perlu menjemput soulmatenya itu. Terlebih kemarin ia meninggalkan sahabatnya itu begitu saja dalam keadaan terluka. Ia akui ia kemarin agak keterlaluan.

Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum Sehun muncul dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Jongin mengernyit melihat penampilan Sehun. Lengan seragam Sehun ditekuk hingga batas ketiaknya. Ada perban yang membalut sempurna tepat di bawah sikunya. Dan ia bisa mencium aroma obat pereda nyeri. Apa Sehun baru saja memijat lengannya dan mengobati lukanya? Sehun bukanlah tipe yang mau repot-repot melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Kecuali jika….

"Kim Jongiiiiiiin! Mati kau!"

Kim Yoobi ada di sini.

Bukk! Bukk!

Jongin hanya mampu melindungi diri seadanya. Serangan mendadak yang ia terima membuatnya tak mampu berbuat banyak. Ia dijambak dan dipukul bertubi-tubi oleh Yoobi, kekasih Sehun.

"Auw! Yah! Hentikan! Hentikan! Sakit!"

"Sakit?! Memangnya Sehun tidak sakit? Rasakan! Beraninya kau meninggalkannya seperti itu, huh?! Terima ini!"

Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum menghentikan kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang sehat. Yoobi terengah-engah. Rambut panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian wajah bergerang-gerak tertiup hembusan nafasnya yang menderu. Ia menatap Jongin tajam.

"Tega sekali kau! Mentang-mentang dia selalu sabar padamu, kau memperlakukannya seperti itu!"

"Yaish! Geurae, sorry!"

"Maafmu tidak diterima!"

Yoobi langsung menjewer telinga Jongin dan menyeretnya ke dalam rumah. Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pelan dan mengikuti tikus dan kucing itu ke dalam rumah. Mereka terus berdebat bahkan sampai Sehun selesai merapikan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan duduk di meja makan. Ia mulai menyuap makanannya sampai saat gebrakan tangan Jongin membuatnya tersedak.

Ia menatap Yoobi dan Jongin dengan dongkol. "Kalian tidak akan berhenti?"

Mendengar protes Sehun, Yoobi langsung terdiam. Baiklah, ia akan berhenti. Toh, ia sudah puas memberi pelajaran pada Jongin. Lihat saja penampilan bocah itu. Tadi ia datang kesini dengan penampilan rapi dan keren, tapi lihatlah sekarang rambutnya sudah seperti rumput liar yang baru tumbuh. Mencuat kemana-mana. Yoobi menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerjanya lalu mengacuhkan Jongin dan beralih menghampiri Sehun.

"Ya ampun, kau bisa makan sendiri? Kau mau aku menyuapimu?"

Sehun mendengus. "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah" Yoobi tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang kembali menyantap makanannya. Ia senang setiap kali melihat Sehun makan. Ia tampak tekun dan tenang. Hidup sendirian sejak umur 12 tahun tak ubahnya membuat Sehun menjadi sangat mandiri. Ia tak pernah bergantung pada orang lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Bahkan untuk hal kecil seperti makanan, Sehun selalu memasak makanannya sendiri. Ia bekerja _part time_ untuk mendapatkan uang meskipun tak seberapa. Beruntung kakaknya selalu mengirimkan uang untuk biaya sekolahnya meskipun Sehun sendiri tak tau dimana kakaknya itu berada. Ia meninggalkan rumah sebulan setelah orang tua mereka meninggal.

Sehun menoleh pada Yoobi lalu menyodorkan sesendok penuh makanannya di depan mulut kekasihnya. Yoobi menerima suapan itu dengan senang. Sehun menyodorkan lagi namun Yoobi menggeleng.

"Aku sudah makan tadi di rumah. Habiskan."

Sehun mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau berangkatlah dulu. Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengendarai motor hari ini, kami akan naik bus saja."

Jongin bangun dari posisi tidurnya di sofa. Wajahnya masam mendengar ide itu.

"Aku bisa memberimu tumpangan kalau saja setan kecil itu tak muncul" jawabnya yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Yoobi. Ia bangkit dan melenggang malas, "Lalu untuk apa aku tadi kesini kalau akhirnya aku berangkat sendirian. Mengecewakan…" gerutunya yang membuat telinga Yoobi panas.

"Kau menggerutu seperti seorang gadis! Tenang saja, Jongin-ah. Kekecewaanmu akan lenyap tepat sesaat setelah kau melewati gerbang sekolah nanti."

* * *

Dan kutukan Kim Yoobi menjadi kenyataan. Kekecewaan Jongin memang langsung lenyap digantikan rasa jengkel luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa guru dengan rambut keriting itu sengaja menunggu dirinya di gerbang sekolah? Apa Jung saem tak punya pekerjaan lain? Apa tak ada siswa lain yang perlu ia urusi selain dirinya? Oh yeah, selain Han Youngwoo sepertinya memang tak ada. Guru dengan jabatan tinggi di bagian kesiswaan itu hanya mengurusi siswa-siswa 'istimewa' karena siswa dengan masalah yang standart akan ditangani oleh Kang saem. Hanya siswa bermasalah dengan kadar melebihi bataslah yang ditangani langsung oleh Jung saem. Dan sejauh ini, itu hanyalah dirinya dan Han Youngwoo 'Si Terbelakang'.

Guru yang Jongin sebut dengan 'pria berwajah era 70-an' itu menghadangnya dengan begitu konyol di depan gerbang. Memaksa Jongin turun dari motornya saat itu juga. Tidak peduli dengan _image_ guru terhormat yang disandangnya.

Jung saem mencengkeram kerah belakang Jongin dan menyeretnya ke ruangannya. Sejujurnya, hanya beliaulah yang berani melakukan itu di sekolah ini mengingat siapa Jongin di sini. Jongin adalah siswa yang memberikan sumbangan dana terbesar bagi sekolah yang biasa saja itu. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, berkat uang sumbangan dari ayah Jongin sekolah itu bisa melengkapi fasilitasnya dan mulai berkembang. Jongin adalah aset sekolah!

Tapi Jung saem menyeretnya seperti keledai!

Jika saja itu guru lain, mungkin Jongin langsung mematahkan tangannya di detik pertama ia menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke tubuh Jongin. Namun Jung saem berbeda, terhadap guru ini, Jongin hanya bisa pasrah.

Jongin hampir terjengkang jika saja ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sesaat setelah Jung saem melemparkan pegangan dari kerah seragamnya. Jung saem menutup pintu lalu duduk di kursinya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, namun matanya lurus-lurus menatap manik Jongin.

Akhirnya Jongin hanya mendesah dan menyeret tubuhnya duduk di hadapan Jung saem.

"Ada apa?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kita bahas kali ini. Bukan begitu?"

"Soal Lee Jihoon?"

"Dia dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Oh" sahutnya. "Dasar lemah."

Jung saem mengangkat alisnya. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah?"

"Aku memang tidak salah. Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran" jawab Jongin enteng. "Dia melewati 2 garis sekaligus. Berani mengkhianatiku saja sudah tidak ada harapan baginya, dia malah berani menempatkan Youngwoo dalam situasi berbahaya. Ck, bodoh sekali."

"Kim Jongin!" Jung saem seolah ingin menyadarkan Jongin bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersikap sok dengan membentaknya. "Apa kau tak sadar bahwa akar masalah ini adalah dirimu sendiri?!"

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Jongin malas.

"Menurutmu kenapa Jihoon sampai berpikir untuk mengkhianatimu?"

Jongin memasang mimik berpikir yang dibuat-buat, "Uhm…" lalu tersenyum dengan tatapan melecehkan, "Karena dia pengkhianat. Tak perlu alasan khusus bagi seorang pengkhianat untuk berkhiana-"

"Karena kau bersikap buruk padanya!" balik Jung saem sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau temannya kan?"

Ya. Sebelum kejadian itu, ya. Lalu kenapa? Siapa yang berbuat buruk? Jongin tak pernah merasa telah berbuat buruk pada teman-temannya termasuk Jihoon. Well, mungkin sikapnya memang selalu sok kuasa, tapi itulah dirinya. Saat seseorang mengajukan diri untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya tentu ia sudah tahu seperti apa tabiat Jongin dan bagaimana ia akan diperlakukan. Jongin tak pernah memaksa mereka untuk menjadi temannya. Jadi kenapa ia harus disalahkan?

"Jangan melemparkan kesalahan padaku."

"Aku tidak melempar kesalahan. Kau memang bersalah" Jung saem bersandar pada kursinya. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk berhenti membuat masalah tapi kau tak pernah mendengarkan. Kali ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab".

Alis Jongin bergerak naik, "Tanggung jawab?"

Jelas, ini bukan membersihkan kamar mandi atau menyalin buku setebal 5 cm. Pria ini tak pernah menyebut kata tanggung jawab sebelumnya. Jongin biasanya 'dihukum' bukan 'bertanggung jawab'.

Jongin menarik diri hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan meja kerja Jung saem. "Katakan padaku, apa yang istimewa dari masalahku sekarang?"

Jung saem sempat terdiam menatap Jongin sebelum menjawab dengan tenang namun serius. "Ayah Jihoon mengancam akan menuntutmu."

Jongin terkejut. "Apa?"

"Ayahnya menuntutmu bertanggung jawab atau dia akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."

Amarah Jongin langsung terpancing. "Apa itu masuk akal?! Aku akan dituntut karena menghajar pengkhianat?!"

Sialan. Dia bisa saja membuat Jihoon cacat kemarin tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia sudah berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak berbuat lebih. Yah, bagaimanapun ia masih berniat melindungi nama baiknya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat sekarang? Apa gunanya semua itu kalau akhirnya ia tetap berurusan dengan polisi dan membahayakan reputasinya?

"Kau memukuli Jihoon sampai ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, orang akan melihatnya sebagai korban dan kau sebagai pelaku."

Wajah Jongin mendadak pucat. Ia tahu ini buruk.

"Kusarankan kau memenuhi permintaan ayah Jihoon sebelum masalah ini menjadi lebih rumit. Aku juga tak mau masalah ini diketahui orang luar dan membuat citra sekolah menjadi buruk. Lagipula kupikir permintaannya sama sekali tak sulit untuk kau penuhi" Jung saem menjeda, "Yang penting kau mau".

Jongin menatap Jung saem penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Meng _cover_ biaya rumah sakit dan memberi kompensasi sebesar ini" Jung saem menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi deretan angka.

Jongin tercengang melihat deretan angka itu sebelum tertawa keras-keras. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya seolah ingin mengeluarkan semua tawa yang ia punya. Jung saem memukul meja untuk menghentikan sikap tidak sopannya.

"Jaga sikapmu!"

"Pfffft… jadi itu alasan kenapa tua bangka itu mendadak ambil pusing dengan biaya rumah sakit Jihoon? Haha"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan Jung saem dengan tawa yang masih tersisa. "Ayahnya itu pemabuk berat. Ia juga suka berjudi dan menghamburkan uang. Ouh, benar-benar pria tak berguna! Apa kau tahu kalau dia selalu memeras Jihoon dan memukulinya setiap kali mereka bertemu? Nah, apa menurutmu orang seperti itu akan peduli Jihoon mendapatkan perawatan atau tidak? Bagaimana ia akan menutup biayanya? Siapa yang akan membiayai rumah sakitnya? Aku bersumpah, ia sebenarnya hanya peduli dengan kompensasinya! Ck, bahkan disaat sakit anak itu tetap dimanfaatkan."

Kali ini Jung saem yang melongo mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Jongin mendengus melihat reaksi Jung saem.

"Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa jangan sok menasehatiku!"

"Apa?!"

"Dia mencoba memerasku! Lihat berapa uang yang dia minta!"

Jung saem gatal ingin melempar mejanya ke wajah Jongin namun ia menahan diri. Anak kelewat kurang ajar ini hanya perlu dibuat mengerti. "Kau baru saja membuat seseorang masuk rumah sakit. Membayar biaya perawatan dan kompensasi pada keluarganya adalah hal yang wajar. Saaaaaaaaaangat wajar" ucapnya berlebihan. "Nominalnya memang cukup banyak-"

"Sangat banyak!"

Jung saem mendesah "Sangat banyak tapi itu bukan angka fantastis untuk orang sekelas kau. Ayolah, kau orang kaya!"

Jongin melotot, "Lihat betapa tidak bijaksananya dirimu!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Kau memang orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian ini. Jadi kau sebaiknya membayarnya atau kau..." Jung saem tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan menatap Jongin datar.

"Tapi aku orang yang dikhianati!"

"…."

"Saem-"

Tok. Tok.

Clek.

Suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi, membuat keduanya menoleh. Di sana Kang saem berdiri dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya. Kang saem menunjuk gadis di sampingnya dengan lirikan mata sebelum menggeleng pada Jung saem. Ekspresinya tampak seperti orang putus asa. Sementara gadis di sampingnya hanya terdiam menunduk.

"Tunggulah sebentar" ucap Jung saem pada Kang saem.

Jung saem kembali beralih pada Jongin. "Jadi kau akan bertanggung jawab atau tidak?" tanyanya meminta jawaban final.

Jongin mengerang. Mengutuk pilihan tak adil itu dalam hati sebelum menjawab dengan jengkel, "Aku akan bayar!"

Jung saem menyeringai, "Bagus! Sekarang ambil buku ini dan salin. Serahkan padaku 3 hari lagi."

"Apa?! Aku bilang aku akan membayarnya!"

"Itu adalah bentuk tanggung jawabmu. Yang ini adalah hukuman dariku karena kau membuat masalah. Sudah biasa kan?"

Jongin menatap jung saem horor. "Saem-"

"Sekarang keluarlah. Aku harus bicara dengan Kang saem" Jung saem memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi dingin. Jongin tak bisa membantah lagi. Ia segera menyambar tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Namun, perhatiannya bertumpu pada gadis yang masih menunduk itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas tapi ia tahu gadis itu cantik dari samping. Ia menyukai posturnya. Dan juga, ia penasaran kenapa gadis itu perlu berurusan dengan Jung saem. Apa gadis itu berada di level yang sama dengan dirinya? Benarkah?

"Kim Jongin keluar!"

* * *

Jongin membanting buku dari Jung saem hingga teman-temannya yang tengah berkumpul di sudut kelas terkejut. Ia membanting tubuhnya di kursi lalu bersandar dengan mata terpejam.

"Menulis indah lagi ya?" Jongin membuka matanya dan melirik Yoobi tanpa minat. "Makanya jangan membuat masalah!"

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau suruh dia diam?"

Sehun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yoobi dengan telapak tangan yang berakhir menutup mulut Yoobi. Yoobi mendorongnya protes namun Sehun menahannya. Akhirnya Yoobi hanya bermuka masam dalam rangkulan Sehun.

"Ada apa? Ada hal lain yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sehun kalem. Soal menyalin buku tak akan membuat mood Jongin seburuk ini karena Jongin sudah terbiasa.

"Ya!" jawab Jongin dengan nada keras. Yoobi yang tidak terima kekasihnya diteriaki langsung berontak dan membebaskan diri.

"Sepertinya yang tadi pagi belum cukup ya" ucap Yoobi kesal. Jongin pura-pura tuli.

"Aish! Uang sebesar itu bisa kugunakan untuk perawatan motorku!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Tao salah satu teman mereka.

"Ayah Jihoon baru saja menerima kucuran dana dariku" jawabnya tenang namun suaranya kental akan nada jengkel. "Artikan sendiri. Jangan coba-coba membuatku menjelaskannya."

Yoobi terkikik. "Anggap saja kau sedang tidak beruntung. Sebenarnya kau sudah sial sejak ditangani Jung saem. Tapi aku justru merasa bersyukur. Jung saem daebak! Setidaknya ada satu orang yang bisa mengontrolmu di dunia ini."

"Aku tidak dikontrol, asal kau tahu" nada Jongin kembali malas. "Tapi…" mengingat Jung saem membuatnya teringat juga dengan gadis di ruangan guru itu. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya sial sih…"

Ia menyeringai. Meninggalkan tanda tanya di wajah teman-temannya. "Apa?"

"Ada gadis cantik tadi di ruangannya."

"WHAT?!" pekik semua temannya.

Jongin mengangguk dengan seringaian yang masih awet di wajahnya. "Tubuhnya benar-benar….wuuuuhuuuu" tangannya membentuk lengkungan-lengkungan yang membuat Yoobi langsung menganga sekaligus merinding.

Bugh!

Itu adalah suara pertemuan antara buku 5 cm milik Jung saem dengan kepala milik Jongin. Sehun si pelaku hanya menaruh buku itu santai. Ekspresinya biasa saja seolah ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Jongin bangkit dan mencekik leher Sehun main-main. Tawa Sehun bergelombang karena tubuhnya diguncang-guncang oleh Jongin.

Yoobi menarik tangan Jongin agar dia kembali duduk. "Jadi, sekarang seorang gadis bisa membuatmu tertarik?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Sulit untuk tidak tertarik padanya."

"Hahaha… itu bagus!"

"Akan kucari tahu siapa dia" ucap Jongin yang membuat teman-temannya berhenti tertawa lalu saling melirik.

"M-mencari tahu? Kau serius tertarik pada gadis itu?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Hebat!" heboh Tao. "Kupikir kau hanya sebatas tertarik. Maksudku, kau hanya sekedar bilang pada kami lalu melupakannya."

Yoobi mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Itu benar!"

"Tidak, kalian salah. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" jawab Jongin menggelikan. Dia membuat tanda love dengan jari lalu ia tempelkan di depan dadanya.

Teman-temannya menatapnya tak percaya. "You're so cheesy, man."

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Namun tak lama seseorang menabrak meja mereka dan menghentikan tawa itu. Yikyung dengan wajah berpeluh berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus. "Youngwoo… baru saja membuat seorang siswi di ruangan Jung saem pingsan."

 **\- To Be Continued -**


End file.
